In The Arms Of The Dark One
by DesktopCinderella
Summary: This is about a human Emperor who turned into a vampire in his rebirth, he has two objectives in his second life. The first one is to take revenge on the person that betrayed him and killed his lover and the second one is to find his lover again.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is a story of a young human emperor who had a taste for blood and power the people in his kingdom feared him for that because whenever he torture or punished someone he enjoyed seeing them suffering, despite that kind of cause the kingdom flourished.

Then one day the emperor got fallen in love to a girl which rank is much lower than him. At first the girl feel uncomfortable when the young emperor is with her because she knows his been called the bloody emperor but then later on she too got fallen in love to the bloody emperor and she accepted him whole heartedly.

The two lovers meet secretly every night under the bright full moon under the sakura tree on a silent hill outside the kingdom borders they were happy in each others arm but that happiness will not live long. The councilors knew of this secret meeting of the young emperor and the commoner girl and so the councilors formed a plan to erase the girl on the emperor's life.

One night when the emperor was waiting patiently under the sakura tree he felt something uncomfortable and was starting to get worried then out of nowhere his trusted assassin reported him about his lover being abducted by the councilors men, he was furious at the thought that his trusted councilors were going to betray him he asked for the location of his lover and immediately dashed to the location.

With the katana hanging on his left side he was going to save his lover, when he arrived at the location he was stopped by the councilors men. All of them wore a black mask that covers there face then a few inches away from him were all the councilors each of them holding a sword ready to pierce sword on the innocent girl.

The emperor fought his way toward her bathing in blood and sweat mixed together. At the back of the emperor was his loyal servant

" **Milord please forgive me for being late, I was not aware of this situation until your assassin told me about this**." the panting servant tired from running was catching his breathe beside his lord.

" **That is alright Enzo** " the emperor bathed in blood smiled at his servant. He turned his attention to the councilors with an angry look in his face

" **Let her go this instant or else I'll put all of your head in a pike** " he said as he hold the handle of his katana firmly.

" **Milord, you do know that loving a commoner is against the law but still you didn't follow it. This is exactly the reason why we didn't approve of your ascending to the throne but because of the pleading of the first prince to pass the throne on you we accepted it. Now milord time for your lover to die** "

the two councilors rushed towards the emperor but his servant was fast and was able to block the attack given by the councilors.

" **Milord please don't worry about me, go and save the lady!** " the servant was struggling because the councilors weapon were a bit heavy and a bit big.

The emperor didn't waste his time and nod at his servant but when he was about to move he heard a loud falling thud, his eyes widen at the sight of his lover laying on the ground.

" **That should do it, she was struggling at first to break free but now… she's finished.** "

the young emperor trying to process the event of what had happen to his lover fell down on his knees, on the other side of the battle his servant fell down and was struck down easily by the other two councilors. " **ENZO!** " he called to his servant. He stand up on the ground with tears in his eyes.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TRAITOR!** " he picked up his katana and rushed to the first councilor but when he was about to him, the councilor with his weapon was fast and pierced the emperor's heart.

" **Traitor? Yeah I've been called like that many times but I don't mind about it** " the councilor said with a huge grin on his face.

" **You may have struck me down in this era but in the next life you will never struck me down I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU TRAITOR!** " he was about to say some more words but the sword got more deeper and deeper.

" **Oh I'll wait for your revenge all right** " the councilor let go of the handle of the sword and fled the scene along with the other two councilor.


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Chapter 1

~Year 2016~

"Do you think this is the place?" the first archeologist said to his other partner.

"It must be, I mean look at the size of this ruins. Its huge and also there must be a clue to why the ancient and prosperous kingdom fell into a sudden ruin," the second archeologist replied back while collecting some samples on the ruins wall.

Deep in the ruins lays the resting place of the young emperor. When the two archeologists finished gathering samples for their testing, the two went deeper. As the two archeologists went deeper they were awestruck by the place.

"Hey, I think I found something," the first archeologist said and entered the young emperor's resting place.

The emperor's resting place was filled with treasures. From diamonds to rubies to sapphires and other gemstones that only the royal family can have. Above the grave of the emperor was his crowning picture.

"Hey…do you think he's the ruler of this kingdom? Well, you know, uh… the one they called the 'Bloody Emperor'?" the first archaeologist said, creasing a brow toward his colleague. Out of the latter's knowledge, he nods as a response to the other's question.

"In his reign, this kingdom once thrived, but behind that prosperous kingdom lies the bloody emperor. The people were afraid on him because of his power and his bloody ways, he enjoys watching people especially when they bleed." the second archeologist explains as he looks around the room.

"It is also said the young emperor once fell in love to a servant, the councilors didn't approve to this matter since the woman is a commoner and women in that time are not allowed to have ties with any noble blood - especially the royalties," the second archeologist added.

"Wow… I didn't know that. Is it because it was forgotten by the people?" the first one said in his curiosity to learn more about this ruined kingdom.

"Well maybe yes? Or maybe no, well I don't know only few people knows about this kingdom and my family ancestors are one of those few people," the second archeologist said proudly.

The two archeologists finished their jobs quickly, but just as soon as they were about to leave the tombstone's appearance suddenly became brittle. They were astonished by such thing that was happening right in front of their eyes. After all that, the tombstone crumbled into pieces, and some of the solid pieces landed at the archeologists' feet. Fog surrounded the tombstone, and covered the room without wasting any second.

The smoke finally clears. The two surrounded the coffin, and as soon as they attempt to open the coffin, the corpse was gone. _What the hell happened,_ they thought.

The tranquil atmosphere that was once prior to the accident suddenly vanished. Fear shivered through each's emotion as they heard footsteps, loud and clear. Someone was approaching them. The archaeologists turned their heads to the source of the sound.

Well, _lo and behold_ \- revealing in front of them was a lanky figure behind it. Pale skin, bizarre clothing, and light blonde hair. It was a vampire, no doubt. _Shit, we need to get out of here,_ the first archaeologist thought, as he moves closer to protect his colleague. On the other hand, the second archaeologist looked at the picture frame once more. Fear developed on his insides once more, sending chills down his spine. Was he dreaming?

The so-called 'bloody emperor' opened his eyes for the first time in centuries, its golden sun eyes changed into a crimson red – something that resembled the pigment of blood.

"Hey – do you think we're dreaming?" the second archeologist shook his partner in fright,whilst the latter looks at the vampire, emotions mixed with shock, and amazement.

"If we are dreaming… then please don't wake me up." The first archeologist replies, eyes still focused on the blonde's figure.

The emperor walked slowly towards them both. The archeologists wanted to run but they can't as if they were under some sort of spell to not be able to move and made them stay in their place. As the emperor stopped in front of them with its eyes signifying his hunger for blood, they asked him the dumbest question that they could ever think of – well, to him anyway.

"Are you _the_ Vladimir Vladislav Augustus II?" they said in unison.

The emperor made a grin in their shocking remark at him then the emperor raised both of his hands to pierce both chests, as if his hands were knives. Blood stains replaced the latter's skin complexion and on the archaeologist's clothing.

The archaeologists' eyes were wide open, not even realizing that the emperor had grabbed their source of breathing – their heart. Their internal systems shut down abruptly, and their lips turned pale, blood creeping out of their mouths. Clearly, they were too late to react.

"That was the dumbest question you've ever asked to a royalty," the emperor speaks up with a sly smirk on his features. Wasting no time, he immediately feasted on their blood, and the feeling of hunger soon vanished as soon as the vampire finishes each corpse's blood all in one gulp.

"I never would have thought that a human blood could this be so delicious," Vlad muttered in delight as he looked at the laying corpses on the floor.

Once he was done, he quickly left the cavern. He was greeted by the cool gentle breeze that whistled as soon as he was out.

"Things have changed; I didn't recognize any of this place." He looked everywhere at his surroundings until his gaze spotted the old cherry blossom tree on the silent hill. It reminded him of his lover where they used to meet every night away from the eyes of the cruel councilors.

"I, Vladimir Vladislav Augustus II will avenge the death of Elyssia Coretz and destroy Camilo Sakuragi, the one who made my kingdom fell into ruin – and the one who killed my _only_ flower," he declared as his hands formed a fist and his eyes glows bloody red again.

~Three weeks after the incident at the ruins~

A student was running in a busy side walk with two bags at each of his hands. The boy with a light greyish hair was sweating tremendously while still running.

"Gosh… why did I have to be woke up so late… and why are these bags so heavy for only a light costume. Why did they give this task to me again?" He sighed in frustration. Once he got close to his school, the school bell rang loudly signifying that the gate will be closed now.

"Shit!" He inwardly cursed at himself for being such a dummy. Just as he was about to speed up, he accidentally bumped into someone. The bags that he carried were too heavy to handle so as soon as he bumped, the bags flew and landed a spot away from his line of

"Oh gosh I'm so, _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to–" the male struggles to stand and grab the load, bowing in front of him as a sign of apology. He looked up to the person he bumped into. The man was a bit taller than him. He had light blonde hair paired with shimmering sun-like visage, and one point that made this man weird was his clothing. It was if he lived from the 18th century.

The longer the student glanced at him the longer he forgot about time and also how he was late.

As soon as he snapped back to reality, he widened his eyes in panic.

"Holy shit, I'm really late!" He said, frantically pacing around the vacant circle he made while walking.

"Are you a transferee? Cause if you are, then…we're really late now buddy." The student asks, as he was holding the bags and run towards the gate.

Vlad had the chance now to change his outfit into the same as the student was wearing.

"Oh man…it's closed," the student sighed as he dropped his bags and clenches the steel bars tight and tries to pull the gates open.

"It was already closed as soon as you came here," Vlad replies matter-of-factly, while standing in front of the gate wearing the same outfit of the boy.

"Yes, it is!" the boy sighs in frustration for the umpteenth time, and then turned his attention to the man before him. "Hey, wait– since when did you get a chance to change your clothes?"

Vlad didn't answer much to the boy's curiosity. He closed his eyes and opens the gate with telekinesis – a type of ability in which you can levitate anything with the use of your mind.

"There…now its opened," Vlad opened his eyes again and walked inside before him. "Shall we go?"

The student hesitates at first, but nods in response. The vampire walks in and the boy follows after, as he senses a familiar aura out in the open areas of the campus.


End file.
